The Terryne's Show
by Antonine Lestrange-Nott
Summary: Recueil de Vignettes avec Terence Higgs, Adrian Pucey, Daphné et sa petite soeur Astoria Greengrass, Marinella Dolohov, et Marcus Flint ; Tous plus étranges les uns que les autres... Mais qui a dit que les Serpentards étaient tous des êtres parfaits, ne sachant rire, et toujours portés vers les Forces du Mal ? Imissons-nous dans quelques scènes du quotidiens pour mieux les cerner..
1. La Cuisine de Terence

Bonjour à tous !

je me met au Drabble, donc voici un petit recueil.

J'utiliserais principalement Terence Higgs, Adrian Pucey, Daphné et Astoria Greengrass, Marcus Flint et parfois Zacharias Smith ;)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. :)

**Avertissement : J'ai un humour... débile. :p**

* * *

.

.**La cuisine de Terence**.

.

Adrian, étonné : Terence ! Tu cuisines vraiment là ?

Terence, joyeux : Ouais, je me suis trouvé un nouveau talent ! Ce soir, ce sera spaghetti bolognaise et purée pour tous !

_Adrian ne fait pas plus de commentaire. Plus tard, à table, entre ami._

Daphné : Terry… C'est quoi cet… arrière goût ?

_Le cuisinier se régale et mange avec appétit son plat._

Terence : C'est la vanille.

Adrian, grognon : Ça ne se marie pas super bien avec les boulettes…

_Marcus fait pareil que Terence et mange comme un porc sous l'œil ahuri d'Astoria, Daphné, Marinella et Adrian._

Marcus, sérieux : Franchement mec, c'est de la grande cuisine, le top du top ! T'assure !

_Daphné se retient de vomir en regardant Terence et Marcus manger._

Marinella : Euh… C'est pas mal, je ne connaissais pas la purée avec du thon et des morceaux de cerises…

Terence, flatté : Merci Ella ! Je vais chercher le dessert.

Marcus : Humm, c'est vraiment trop bon Terry ! D'habitude, je rajoute un peu de citrouille aux boulettes, mais là, elles déchirent déjà au naturel !

Terence, le dessert entre les mains : C'est l'Hydromel, il y avait une promo dessus !

_Adrian louche sur le dessert, auquel il n'a pas confiance._

Astoria : Terry, c'est quoi le… dessert ?

Terence, euphorique : Tarte à la mélasse et aux champignons !

_D'un seul regard, Adrian, Astoria, Daphné et Marinella s'accordèrent de ne plus laisser la cuisine à Terence, tandis que Marcus se promettait de revenir manger chez son ami._

.

* * *

Euh... Avis ?

Je sais, c'est... bizzarre ^^ Mais j'espère que ca vous plait.

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott._


	2. Intuition

À que coucou ! Encore un Drabble des plus... débiles.

**Avertissement : J'ai un humour... débile. :p**

**

* * *

.**

**.Intuition.**

**.**

_Dans deux semaines, c'est l'anniversaire d'Astoria. Celle-ci colle donc des parchemins représentant les chaussures de marque qu'elle veut, partout dans le dortoir des garçons, pour qu'ils lui achètent à Pré-au-Lard._

Astoria, seule : Ah… si avec ca, Terence, Marcus et Adrian ne m'achète pas ce que je veux… J'en ai assez des subtilités verbales !

_Le jour de l'anniversaire, Terence, Adrian et Marcus sont dans la salle commune._

Terence : Joyeux anniversaire Asté ! On a ton cadeau, qu'on a choisi grâce à mon intuition…

Astoria, horrifiée : TON INTUITION, espèce de troll ! Mais écoute là lorsqu'il s'agit d'accessoires de balais, du parfum de ta glace ou encore ton alcool préféré TON INTUITION ! Mais par Merlin, pas pour le cadeau de mon anniversaire…

Terence : T'inquiète pas, Adry et Marc aussi ont choisis, en plus, un vendeur nous a aidé.

Astoria, choquée : Adrian ? Marcus ? Un vendeur ? Nan mais autruche, t'as acheté mon cadeau chez le boucher ou quoi ?

Marcus, en sortant le cadeau : TADAM !

_C'est une robe, encore plus chère et plus belle que ce qu'Astoria désirait à la base._

Adrian, inquiet : Mais si ça te plait pas, on peut toujours le rendre ou le changer…

Astoria : Nan, oubliez ce que j'ai dit les gars, je suis soûle, j'ai bu du Whisky avec Daphné tout à l'heure, pour fêter cette journée…

.

* * *

Euh... Avis ?

Je sais, c'est... bizzarre ^^ Mais j'espère que ca vous plait.

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott._


	3. Téléphone

Allez re coucou !

Voilà un Drabble avec Hermione et Zach ! :p

Bonne lecture.

**Avertissement : J'ai un humour... débile. :p**

**

* * *

.**

**. Téléphone.**

**.**

_Hermione lit un livre, assise sur le canapé. Elle est détendue et ne fais attention à rien._

Zacharias, doucement : Tignasse ?

_Hermione, surprise, lâche son livre et sursaute._

Hermione : ARGH, Zach ! Mais t'es vraiment malade de surgir de nulle part et de me faire peur comme cela ! Tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque ? Tu me veux du mal, hein ?

_Elle s'effondre au sol, à genoux devant lui et met son visage dans ses mains._

Hermione : Ô Merlin, pourquoi donc me traites-tu comme cela, mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter cela ? Ne ressens-tu donc aucun amour pour moi, ta tendre et chevelue épouse ? Zach… Le mal que tu me fais… Je suis sûre que tu veux divorcer !

_Elle relève légèrement la tête et regarde le Poufsouffle, qui tient un téléphone dans les mains._

Zach : Il se pourrait que tu soies… un poil excessive, chérie. C'est juste ta mère au téléphone.

.

* * *

Euh... Avis par Review ?

J'espère que ca vous plait.

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott._


	4. Camping moldu

A que coucou les lecteurs !

Ne me prenez pas pour une folle... Mouarf.

**Avertissement : J'ai un humour... débile. :p**

* * *

.

**.Camping moldu.**

.

Adrian, accablé : Les amis… C'est la catastrophe…

Daphné, Terence, Marcus, Astoria, totalement affolés : Quoi ?

Adrian : Il n'y a plus de place dans le camping où vont tous les sorciers, vous savez, celui de la dernière fois… Il faudra dormir dans celui qui est à côté, le moldu…

Marcus : Quel est le problème ? De toute façon, ils sont tous les deux moldus, non ?

Adrian : Oui, mais on sera les seules sorciers, donc… aucune magie possible…

Terence : C'pas grave, ça pourrait être rigolo !

_Le jour de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, au moment de poser la tente :_

Daphné : Allez Terry, passe moi la tente s'il te plait.

Terence, gêné : Euh… Je… Je l'ai oublié… Ou je crois plutôt que je l'ai perdue, sur le trajet.

Adrian : QUOI ? Higgs, dis moi que tu plaisantes, ou je te fais pousser des plumes !

Astoria : Pas de panique, je vais en chercher une chez moi. Ca sera moins long que de retrouver celle perdue.

Gérant camping : Alors les jeunes, j'ai entendu que vous n'avez plus de tente ? Je vous en prête une.

_Marcus pousse un grognement, honteux d'être aider par un moldu, Daphné et Adrian se retiennent de taper Terence et Astoria remercie chaleureusement le gérant._

Astoria, perdue : Comment on monte ce truc ? Il dise qu'il faut le jeter en l'air et qu'elle se met toute seule, en huit secondes, mais…

Terence, prenant la tente : J'veux le faire, j'veux le faire !

Adrian : Terry, attention !

_Terence lance la tente, qui manque de près une Astoria choquée, mais… ne se monte pas._

Marcus : Pourquoi cela ne marche pas ?

Adrian, excédé : Parce que Terry l'autruche n'as pas retiré la protection avant… Tu sais, l'emballage…

.

* * *

Euh... Avis par Review ?

J'espère que ca vous plait.

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott._


	5. Anniversaire version Marcus

Bon, euh... je vais pas prologuer, hein ?

Bone lecture de mon stupide drabble ^^

**

* * *

.**

**.Anniversaire.**

**.**

_Marcus, Daphné et Astoria sont réunis sur le canapé, au Manoir de Terence pour l'anniversaire de ce dernier. Adrian et Terence arrivent, les bras chargés de bouteilles d'alcool._

Marcus, en se ruant sur les boissons : Les mecs, vous assurez.

Daphné, sérieuse : Marc', t'abuses ! Tu ne va quand même pas commencer te bourrer, alors qu'il n'est que 22h ?

Marcus : Décoince-toi un peu, Daphné ! Moi, ce soir, je veux une fille, alors il me faut du courage.

_Il montre un groupe de fille qui dansent, de l'autre côté du salon._

Daphné, indignée : C'est un anniversaire, pas une soirée rencontre !

Terence : Bah quoi, on peut bien s'amuser un peu aussi…

_Pendant deux heures, Marcus enchaine les verres et louche maintenant sur Daphné, qui comprend très bien son petit jeu._

Daphné, en serrant les dents : N'y pense même pas, autruche ! Mate les autres greluches là-bas ! Et pas la peine de me regarder avec cet air suppliant, c'pas la peine. Je préfèrerai sauter de la tour d'Astronomie plutôt que de coucher avec toi !

Marcus : De toute façon, toi tu ne couches jamais avec personne. D'ailleurs un de ces quatre, on risque de t'enlever la garde de tes nibards…

Daphné, choquée : Hein ? La garde de mes…

Marcus, hilare et fier de sa blague : Bah oui, parce que tu ne les sors pas assez souvent… Pigé ? Raaah, elle est bonne celle là, tes nibards…

Adrian, lassé : Marcus Flint, ferme ta bouche.

.

* * *

Euh... Avis par Review ?

J'espère que ca vous plait.

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott._


	6. Hésitation réglée

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

.**

**Hésitation réglée**

**.**

Daphné, Astoria, Marinella et Adrian sont réunis dans le salon de ce dernier.

Daphné : Mais par Salazar, je n'arrive pas à choisir !

Adrian : Bah ce n'est pas compliqué, il te suffit de choisir entre Astoria et Marinella…

Daphné : Mais le problème, c'est que je les veux toutes les deux… Ella est ma meilleure amie, tandis qu'Asté est ma petite sœur…

Adrian : Je ne sais pas, je te laisse décider… Moi, j'ai pris Marcus, pour plus de sureté, vois-tu ? Parce que Terence serait capable de se prendre les pieds dans ta robe…

_Une heure plus tard, les filles ont réglé le problème, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Adrian revient alors dans la pièce._

Adrian : Bon alors, vous vous êtes décidé ?

Daphné, euphorique : Oui, on a trouvé une excellente solution !

Adrian : Je t'écoute.

Daphné : Marinella sera ma Demoiselle d'Honneur pour ce mariage, et Astoria pour le prochain. Cela te convient, chéri ?

Adrian : J'ai le droit de répondre « non » ?

.

* * *

Euh... Avis par Review ?

J'espère que ca vous plait.

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott._


	7. Devoirs de vacances

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

**.Devoirs de vacances.**

.

Hortense Higgs, énervée et un parchemin dans les mains : Par Salazar, je rêve ! Tu redoubles ! Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien foutu cette année ?

Terence : Maman, j'ai travaillé mais…

Hortense, hors d'elle : J'te préviens, t'as fini de rigoler ! Pendant les vacances, tu vas connaitre le mot « travail » ! Consigné jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

_Plus tard, Terence est dans sa chambre, devant un devoir de Métamorphose._

Hortense, avant de quitter la chambre : Et je veux entendre les Billiwig voler, jusqu'à ce que tu ais terminé ! Sache que je te surveille.

_Le jeune homme tente de se concentrer, mais il voit Astoria et Daphné sur des balais à l'extérieur. Après une heure de frustration et d'ennui, il attrape un vif d'or, avec lequel il se met à jouer. Sa mère arrive en furie dans sa chambre._

Hortense : Je t'avais prévenue, oooh oui, je t'avais prévenue. _Elle attrape le vif d'or. _Plus de vif d'or… _Elle attrape le balai._ Plus de balais... _Elle attrape les BDs._ Plus de livres stupides… _Elle attrape le miroir à double sens._ Et pour finir, plus de copains ! Ca devrait t'aider à te concentrer. J'ai raison ?

Terence, résigné : Oui, maman…

.

* * *

Euh... Avis par Review ?

J'espère que ca vous plait.

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott._


	8. Régime

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

**Régime**

.

_Daphné, en sous vêtements, se regarde dans le miroir._

Daphné, râleuse : Rolala, j'ai beaucoup de kilos en trop !

Adrian : Ne t'inquiète pas Daphné, tu es belle et tu n'as aucun kilo en trop.

Daphné : J'ai envie de maigrir avant notre mariage. Je serai plus élégante, plus raffinée, plus gracieuse et donc, plus belle sur les photos...

_Adrian la prend dans ses bras._

Adrian : Et pour moi aussi, non ?

Daphné : Déjà pour les photos, parce qu'au moins, on est sûre qu'elles restent, elle…

.

* * *

Pauvre Adrian...

Euh... Avis par Review ?

J'espère que ca vous plait.

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott._


	9. Quand y'en a marre, y'a la mare

Snapou voulait de la Terryne, donc voilàààà :D

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

.**

**Quand y'en a marre, y'a la mare**

**.**

_Terence veut absolument sortir pour aller dans un bar avec ses amis, un soir de vacances, vers 22h30._

Hortense Higgs, furieuse : Il est hors de question que tu sortes ce soir, Terence ! Tu retournes dans ta chambre immédiatement !

Terence : Oh c'est bon, ce soir je sors. J'en ai assez… C'est les vacances et je ne fais que bosser !

La mère, ferme : Tu n'avais qu'à avoir de meilleures notes !

Terence, énervé : Par le caleçon léopard de Salazar Serpentard, laisse-moi vivre un peu !

La mère, choquée : Mais qui donc t'as élevé, Terence Higgs ? Quelle vulgarité ! Et où vas-tu comme cela, rentre tout de suite ! Si tu ne retourne pas immédiatement dans ta chambre, j'allonge la durée de cette punition !

_Terence ne l'écoute pas et continue son chemin dans le jardin, hors de lui. Alors qu'il proférait d'autres injures pour énerver sa mère en se dirigeant vers le portail, il fut coupé net dans son élan._

La mère, moqueuse : Cela t'apprendra à ne pas m'écouter et à toujours regarder en l'air !

_Terence sortit furieusement de l'eau. Occupé à regarder sa mère s'énerver, il est tombé dans la mare du jardin._

_.

* * *

_

**Pas de moquerie :p**

Euh... Avis par Review ?

J'espère que ca vous plait.

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott._


	10. Beurre

Terryne: Toujours aussi boulet.

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

.**

**Beurre**

**.**

_Astoria se réveille vers 12h et trouve Terence dans la cuisine. Il fait cuire des légumes._

Astoria, amusée : Tu cuisines encore, Terry ?

Terence : Oui, nous sommes seuls dans la maison jusque demain, et comme toi et Daphné dormaient, j'ai improvisé pour le déjeuné…

_La jeune fille remarque une odeur bizarre et le fait remarquer à Terence._

Terence : Oh, t'inquiète pas, je suis juste tombé sur un pot de beurre dans la salle de bain, et comme il n'y en avait plus dans la cuisine, je l'ai utilisé.

_Astoria regarde le pot que son cousin lui donne._

Astoria : Euh… Tu ne t'ais pas demandé pourquoi un pot de beurre était dans la salle de bain ?

Terence : Si, beaucoup même… Pourquoi cette question ?

Astoria : Parce que le beurre de Karité, c'est un produit de beauté, pas un beurre alimentaire…

.

* * *

Euh... Avis par Review ?

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott._


	11. Grosse frayeur

Expérience personnelle revisitée.

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

.**

**Grosse frayeur**

**.**

_Terence et Marcus sont au Manoir Flint, dans la bibliothèque (si si, je vous assure…)._

Terence : Eh Marc', regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Ce livre a l'air super.

Marcus : C'est un livre moldu…

Terence : Et alors, on essaye ?

Marcus : Je veux bien faire peur à Astoria et Daphné, pour rigoler un coup.

_Plus tard, dans les cachots._

Astoria, l'air effrayé : Pourquoi vous nous avez amené là ?

_Marcus éclaire seulement son visage avec sa baguette, et fait une grimace pour faire sursauter la plus jeune._

Terence : On va appeler les esprits malfaisants, version moldu.

Daphné : Vous êtes des gros malades, parce qu'il n'est pas question que je m'abaisse à ce genre de… pratique.

_Terence montre la table prête, avec un verre et des bouts de parchemin autour. Après une demi-heure à essayer de convaincre Daphné, il commence._

Marcus : L'air con… Bon, je me lance : Esprit, es-tu là ?

_Mais tout à coup, un courant d'air traverse le cachot. Ne voyant aucune fenêtre, les quatre amis paniquent et se précipitent vers la sortie. Astoria, Daphné et Terence ne voit pas Marcus et lui ferme l'épaisse porte au nez menant au rez-de-chaussée, et celle-ci ne peut s'ouvrir sans clé que de l'extérieur._

Marcus, tapant contre la porte : SORTEZ MOI DE LA, PAR PITIÉ !

_À l'étage, les autres se remettent de leur peur._

Terence, fébrile : Mais, où est Marc' ?

Astoria, souriante : Je crois qu'il est resté là-bas…

Daphné : Bien fait et bon débarras. On le laisse un peu, ça lui apprendra à cette autruche !

_Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se décident à aller le chercher. Il est assis par terre dans un coin, totalement paniqué._

Daphné : La prochaine foi Marcus, ne t'avise pas d'essayer de nous faire peur.

Marcus, bégayant : Promis…

Astoria : Ah oui, et autre chose : le courant d'air, c'était nos baguettes.

.

* * *

Euh... Avis par Review ?

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott._


	12. Sourire !

Un petit nouveau, inspiré de mes vacances ;p

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

**Sourire !**

.

.

_Astoria, Daphné, Marcus, et Terence se sont offert un petit voyage à Prague entre cousins. Astoria veut prendre une photo de sa sœur devant un homme déguisé en chevalier._

Astoria, lassé : Bon sang, sœurette, souris un peu ! On dirait un troll enrhumé !

Marcus, moqueur : Si tu ne souris pas Daphné, je demande à l'homme chevalier de te couper la tête avec son épée.

Daphné, sarcastique : Merci, très cher Marcus. Moi je lui demanderai éventuellement de te couper la langue... Pourquoi ? Pour ne plus t'entendre, mais ce n'es qu'une hypothèse... Si tu as une meilleure idée pour ne plus avoir à te supporter, je suis preneuse !

Terence : Cela fait toujours plaisir de voir la façon dont le groupe est uni ! Raaah, l'amour entre frère, sœur et cousin… Formidable.

Marcus : Ne ramène pas ta science Terryne ! Avoue qu'elle ne souris jamais… Aux autres, je comprends, mais entre nous…

Astoria, neutre : Mieux vaut ne jamais sourire, plutôt que de parler tout le temps pour ne rien dire.

Marcus, dépité : Merci de me soutenir Asté…

Astoria, souriante : À ton service Marc' !

Daphné : Tu es trop gentille Astoria… Pourquoi fais-tu en sorte qu'il récupère le bout de cerveau que lui a déjà coupé le chevalier ?

Terence, béat : Elle a raison… Laisse-le dans sa bêtise, parce que pour une fois, je me sens plus intelligent que lui.

.

* * *

Euh... Avis par Review ?

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott._


	13. Invitations Perdues

Un petit nouveau ! Enfin, il est grand :O 740 mots !

C'est le plus gros pour le moment !

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

.**

**Invitation perdue**

**.**

**.**

_Terence et Marinella ont enfin préparé leur mariage. La jeune femme décide donc de faire les invitations pour une fête, prévue dans deux semaines, tandis que son fiancé sera chargé de toutes les envoyées par hiboux._

Marinella, excédée : Mais bougre d'autruche, descend de ce balai et va envoyer ces fichues invitations ! Je suis sûre que sinon, tu serais capable d'oublier et de ne pas le faire !

Terence, serein : Mais t'inquiète biquette, je n'oublierai pas ! Promis Juré !

Marinella : Si tu ne le fais pas, je te jure que je te torture d'un Doloris bien placé entre les jambes, pour ensuite te faire manger ton balais, que j'aurais au préalable cassé en morceaux sur ton dos et ta tête. Capito amigos ?

Terence, en lui envoyant un baiser : Capita bellissima !

_La jeune femme soupire d'exaspération, mais esquisse un sourire amusé._

Marinella : Je te les pose sur la table du salon.

Terence, étonné : Et pourquoi pas sur mon bureau plutôt ? C'est mieux, non ?

Marinella : Non, parce que c'est un vrai capharnaüm ! On n'y retrouve jamais rien, et tu serais bien capable de les confondre avec des imbécilités à toi !

Terence : Ok, comme tu veux…

_Le soir même, le Serpentard se rend dans le salon et voit le petit tas d'enveloppe sur la table. Il le saisit et va chercher son hibou. Une semaine avant le jour-j, Adrian, Marcus, Astoria, Daphné, Terence et Marinella passe une petite soirée ensemble. Marinella parle du mariage à Astoria._

Astoria, songeuse : C'est bizarre, je n'ai rien reçu pour le moment…

Marinella : Peut-être qu'il faut un certain temps aux hiboux… Parce qu'une vingtaine de destination à faire, ce n'est pas simple.

Daphné : Ca doit être ça…

Marinella : Sauf, si bien sûr, Terryne a omis de les envoyer… Mais il avait promis de le faire sous peine de représailles. N'est-ce pas mon Chou, tu n'as pas oublié, hein ?

Terence, indigné : Par le caleçon léopard de Salazar Serpentard, je l'ai fait ! J'te jure !

Marcus : Espérons qu'elles arrivent bientôt alors ! Bon… Ce n'est pas tous les potes, mais moi, j'ai soif ! Faites passer la bouteille !

Adrian, rieur : Alcoolique va…

_Puis quelques jours après, Terence et Marinella se marient civilement, seuls avec l'agent du Ministère. Puis plus tard, dans la salle où est sensé se passer la fête avec les invités :_

Marinella, hors d'elle : TERENCE HIGGS, ESPÈCE DE BON A RIEN, OÙ SONT DONC LES INVITÉS ?

Astoria : Calme toi, Ella ! On a bien reçu nos invitations, ce n'es pas de sa faute…

Marinella, toujours furieuse : NON, je ne me calme pas ! Je suis sûre et certaine que ce crétin a encore foiré quelque chose ! HIGGS, reviens ici, pas la peine d'essayer de t'éclipser ! Je vais te régler ton compte !

Adrian, concentré : Attendez… Qui parmi nous à ouvert son invitation ?

Astoria : Pas moi… Je savais exactement l'heure, le lieu et la date, puisqu'on s'est vu il y a une semaine.

Daphné : Pareil qu'Asté, puisque nous avons eu une invit' pour deux, étant sœur.

Marcus : Moi non plus je ne l'ai pas ouvert, puisque je l'ai perdu le jour même où je l'ai reçue… J'ai demandé à Adrian de me rappeler la date et tout.

Adrian : Et moi non plus, je ne l'ai pas ouvert… J'ai habituellement bonne mémoire, donc je n'ai pas pris la peine de le faire. Dis Terence, t'es certain que tu ne t'es pas trompé dans les enveloppes par hasard ?

Terence : Euh… Maintenant que tu le dis Pupuce, il y a avait deux tas d'enveloppes sur la table…

Marinella : QUOI ? Ne me dis pas que tu as envoyé mes copies de résultats d'Aspics en guise d'invitation ?

Terence, confus : Je…

Marinella, en essayant de respirer : C'était pour trouver du travail !

Terence : Je suis désolé chérie, j'ai confondu…

Marinella, en tapant furieusement son fiancé : Désolé ? DÉSOLÉ ? Pas autant que moi, Troll !

Terence, se couvrant la tête : Aie ! Arrête, Ella, paaaardon !

_La jeune femme se tourne alors vers Adrian, Marcus, Daphné et Astoria, les yeux plein d'espoir._

Marinella : Vous croyez qu'il est possible de divorcer alors qu'on est marié depuis à peine deux jours ?

.

* * *

Euh... Avis ?

Je sais, c'est... bizzarre ^^ Mais j'espère que ca vous plait.

**Review pleease ! :p**

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott._


	14. Frite de la maladresse

Un petit nouveau, inspiré de mes vacances ;p

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

.**

**Frite de la maladresse**

**.**

_Terence tient difficilement debout, mais il est soutenu par Adrian et Marcus. Alors qu'il arrive au Manoir, Astoria constate que Terence est blessé au dos et à la jambe._

Astoria : Terry, qu'as-tu donc encore fait ?

Marcus, ne pouvant arrêter son fou rire : Il a… Il est…

Terence, agacé : Oh, c'est bon toi ! Arrête de rire comme un crétin !

Adrian, tentant d'étouffer son sourire narquois : Il faut aller à l'hôpital sorcier de Bruxelles… Tu sais où le trouver exactement ?

Astoria : Cela peut s'arranger… Mais par Salazar, il s'est passé quoi ?

_Alors qu'Adrian s'apprêtait à expliquer, Marcus éclate d'un rire moqueur, tandis que l'accidenté se met à râler._

Terence : Et avant toutes choses, je tiens à préciser que ce n'es pas de ma faute ! Il pleut, le sol est glissant et les frites belges sont trop grasses ! En plus, j'étais drogué au chocolat !

Adrian : Consommez belge est dangereux pour la santé… Surtout lorsqu'on s'appelle Terryne le Maladroit.

Marcus : Bravo cousin ! Je te décerne la frite de la maladresse ! Respect !

Astoria, impatiente : Bon Sang, vous allez finir par nous dire ce qu'à fait ce bougre d'âne, oui ou non ?

Marcus : On visitait Bruxelles en mangeant des frites, puis il en a malencontreusement fait tombée une au sol…

Terence, honteux : Et après, j'ai glissé dessus. J'l'avais pas vu…

.

* * *

Oui oui, j'ai bien glissé sur une frite, mais sans me faire trop mal ! :B Alors on se moque pas de Terryne, T'entiiiion ! Z'vous ai à l'oeil ! :p

Euh... Avis par Review ?

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott-Higgs._


	15. Voeu exaucé

Un petit nouveau, inspiré d'une de mes expériences aussi ;p

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

**Vœu exaucé**

.

_Terence, Adrian, Marcus et Daphné sont dans le hall du Ministère et attendent Marinella et Astoria qui avaient quelques affaires à régler._

Terence : Oh, trop stylééé ! Il parait que les vœux qu'on fait se réalisent lorsqu'on jette une pièce dans la fontaine !

Daphné, sceptique : Hum… Ou pas. Le Ministère doit surtout récupérer tous l'argent… Je n'suis même pas sûre que Ste Mangouste touche une seule noise des dons !

Marcus : Roooh, mais ne fait point ta rabat-joie ! Allez, joue le jeu, petite Dadanéné !

Daphné, exaspérée : Je n'ai pas envie !

_Marcus insiste une bonne demi-heure avant que la jeune fille ne cède. Lorsque tous le monde a fait son vœu, Marinella et Astoria sont de retour. Ils se dirigent alors ensembles vers le Chemin de Traverse._

Marcus : Allez, dis moi ton vœu, s'il te plait !

Daphné : Non, cela ne me plait pas. Alors lâche-moi !

Marcus : Mais c'est injuste ! J'suis sûr que tu l'as dit aux filles !

Daphné, énervée : Bien évidemment que non, sombre crétin ! Un vœu révélé ne se réalise pas, c'est bien connu !

Marcus : Je veux sav…

_**BOUM**__ ! Marcus ne put finir sa phrase car il fut interrompu dans son élan par un poteau qu'il venait de percuter. Sous le choc, il tomba au sol en se tenant le nez et le front. Les seuls sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient des cris de douleurs étouffés._

Daphné, souriante et levant les yeux au ciel : Aaaah, merci Merlin ! Je n'en demandais pas tant !

Adrian, amusé : Laisse-moi deviner… Ton vœu était qu'il te laisse tranquille une bonne fois pour toute, ou alors qu'il arrête d'être lourd à longueur de journée ! J'ai raison ?

Daphné : Tout à fait, mon chère Puceau. Quelle perspicacité !

.

* * *

Nan nan, c'pas moi qui s'est pris le poteau ! (a) ! :B J'avais fait le voeu ! xD

Euh... Avis par Review ?

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott-Higgs._


	16. Verre piégé

Un petit nouveau, sorti de mon cerveau tordu ;p

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

**Verre piégé**

.

.

_Terence, Astoria et Marcus prennent ensembles leur petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle._

Terence : Assistant Marco, refile moi le jus de Citrouille !

_Marcus lui tend, puis Terence se sert. Mais avant que ce dernier n'ait pu boire, Marcus lui met du sel dans son verre._

Terence : Roooh, mais t'es chiant ! C'est imbuvable maintenant !

Marcus, haussant un sourcil d'un air malicieux : Bah, justement… File ton verre !

_Marcus lui arrache alors le verre des mains, puis le rempli alternativement avec de l'eau, du jus de citrouille, de la mélasse, du sel, du poivre, la sauce de son assiette…_

Astoria, écœurée : Vous êtes vraiment dégueulasse les garçons, cela ne se fait pas !

Terence : Mais je n'ai rien fait, moi !

Astoria, énervée : Peut être, mais tu ne le réprimandes pas pour autant !

_Après une bonne crise de colère de la part d'Astoria, Marcus se décide enfin à arrêter ses bêtises, puis pose le verre plein au milieu de la table pour ne plus y toucher._

Daphné, pas très réveillée : Bonjour tout le monde.

_Daphné s'assoit, puis se sert du jus de citrouille. Lorsqu'elle porte le verre à sa bouche, elle se rend compte que le liquide possède un gout et une texture vraiment horrible. Après un haut-le-cœur… elle recrache tout sur la personne en face d'elle. Pour couronner le tout, la blonde lui balance le reste du contenu du verre._

Terence, trempée : Berk, mais t'aurais pas pu faire attention !

_À côté de lui, Marcus ne se retient pas pour rire à gorge déployée. Furieuse d'avoir ainsi été piégée, Daphné lance de toutes ses forces le gobelet en argent à la figure de Terence. Sous le choc, Terence tomba à la renverse de son tabouret, et se retrouva le dos par terre et les jambes sur le siège._

Terence, s'essuyant le visage, tout en geignant de douleur : Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je n'avais rien fait…

Marcus, toujours mort de rire : Allez, debout cousin, avant qu'encore plus de monde arrive et ne te voit dans cet état.

Terence, paniqué : Attend… Ne me dis pas que toute la Grande Salle me regarde, là ?

Marcus : Hum… T'as de la chance, il est encore tôt… Mais oui, on te regarde.

Terence : Je veux mourir… Astoria, achève-moi s'il te plait.

Astoria, narquoise : Nan, cela ne me plait pas. Bien fait pour toi, Terryne.

.

* * *

Pauvre Terryne et vilaine Asticot...

Euh... Avis par Review ?

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott-Higgs._


	17. Devoirs

Un petit nouveau, expérience personnelle revisitée ;p

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

**Devoirs**

.

.

_Terence et Marcus sont allongés dans l'herbe du parc de Poudlard. Depuis presque trois heures, ils profitent du soleil. À partir de ce moment là, Adrian arrive pour en bénéficier lui aussi._

Adrian : Euh… Terryne, dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes dimanche ?

_Terence se redresse pour être assis dans l'herbe, à côté d'Adrian._

Terence, étonné : Non, je le sais bien. Pourquoi ?

Adrian : Et tu comptes commencer tes devoirs de la semaine quand ? Ou plutôt, ceux pour demain, puisque je sais que tu ne t'avances jamais.

Terence, exaspéré : Oooh, mais après, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il n'y a pas encore le feu au lac.

Adrian, lassé : D'accord, comme tu veux. Mais ne vient pas me dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. C'est clair ?

_Terence hausse des épaules, puis se rallongent en ignorant superbement le sourire narquois d'Adrian._

Terence, quelques temps après : Bon, il serait peut-être temps que j'aille travailler…

Adrian : Ouais, peut être. Sauf qu'il est 19h30, et que c'est l'heure d'aller manger.

Terence : Bon, bah… Je bosserai après le diner.

_Après le repas, vers 20h30 les deux garçons se rendent dans leur salle commune. Terence se met enfin au travail, tandis qu'Adrian joue aux échecs avec Théodore Nott._

Terence, trois heures plus tard : Ouf, j'ai enfin fini !

Adrian : Bravo. Moi, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Terence, choqué : Mais… Mais… Il n'est que 23h30 !

Adrian : Et alors ? Justement, nous avons cours demain !

Terence : Enfaite, je comptais sur toi pour relire tout ce que j'ai fait.

Adrian : Hum… J'ai quoi en échange ?

Terence, très sérieux : Toute ma gratitude.

Adrian, ironique : Voilà quelque chose qui me comblera. Un autre argument ? Valable, cette fois.

Terence, en réfléchissant : Hum… Tu es un gentil Serpentard. Tu m'aimes beaucoup. Et puis, j'ai passé trois bonnes heures à faire tout, alors tu peux bien dépenser une demi-heure de ton temps à tous relire, nan ?

Exaspéré, Adrian s'empare des parchemins et s'installe à côté de Terence pour tout corriger. Après cinq petites minutes de lecture, Adrian repose tout en riant.

Terence : Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Adrian, en se levant : Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai même pas besoin de relire.

Terence, satisfait : J'ai tout bon ?

_Adrian se dirige alors vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Avant de les descendre, il se retourne vers son ami._

Adrian : Pas tout à fait, non. Disons plutôt… que tu as fait les mauvais exercices de Métamorphose et de Potion.

_Terence ouvre alors grand la bouche, puis laisse lourdement tomber sa tête sur la table._

Adrian : Il fallait faire les exercices de la page 85, et non ceux de la page 63, qui étaient pour la semaine dernière. De plus, la rédaction de potion était sur le bézoard. Et non sur la pierre de lune.

_Désespéré, le Serpentard-tête-en-l'air se met à cogner sa tête contre la table où il s'est affalé, tout en mordant férocement son pull pour retenir ses cris._

Terence, affligé : MacGo va m'égorger et me retirer pleins de points… Rogue va m'étriper et me coller tout le trimestre… Sans parler de ma mère, qui va s'entrainer au Doloris sur moi et me mettre aux cachots…

Adrian : Roooh, mais pas de panique. Il n'y a pas le feu au lac, puisqu'il te reste encore sept heures. Bonne nuit et… Profite bien du soleil, Terryne.

.

* * *

Mouarf, le pauvre.

Euh... Avis par Review ?

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott-Higgs._


	18. Gifle 1

Un petit nouveau, inspiré d'une VDM ;p

Et celui-ci est un Drabble, il fait cent mots pile, sans le titre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

Gifle (1)

.

.

C'est le jour de la rentrée, et Terence s'apprête à emprunter le réseau de cheminée pour se rendre à la gare.

Terence, en hurlant : Mère, j'y vais !

Hortense Higgs arrive alors dans le salon pour saluer son fils. Après une brève accolade, elle lui met une grosse gifle, au plus grand étonnement du jeune Serpentard.

Terence, se tenant la joue, abasourdi : Bah… Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Mrs Higgs : Pour le moment, rien. Mais c'est pour toutes les bêtises et les mauvaises notes que tu auras sans que je soies un jour au courant.

.

* * *

Mouarf, le pauvre.

Notez bien que j'ai mis "numéro 1" . :B Mwouhahaha

Euh... Avis par Review ?

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott-Higgs._


	19. Gifle 2

Un petit nouveau, qui fait suite à "Gifle 1" :)

Cela se passe une semaine après ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

La gifle

.

.

_Terence arrive dans la salle commune, l'air très énervé. Il a également une ecchymose qui commence à se former en dessous de l'œil. Remarquant cela, Adrian se met à sourire narquoisement._

Adrian, railleur : Je suppose que celle que je dois aller féliciter n'est nulle autre que Marinella ? Par Salazar, elle ne t'a pas loupé !

Terence : Grmpf. C'est bon, n'en rajoute pas. Une semaine que les cours ont repris, et déjà deux claques de deux personnes différentes… Record battu.

_Alors que Terence s'apprêtait à s'assoir dans un fauteuil, Daphné déboule avec fureur dans la pièce et se précipite vers lui._

Daphné, très irritée : Crétin ! Idiot ! Bougre d'autruche !

Terence, abasourdis : Hein ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

_Avant de répondre, la jeune femme donna une monumentale claque à Terence sur sa deuxième joue qui jusque là, était encore intacte._

Daphné, hors d'elle : Tu as mis mes affaires sans dessus dessous, tu en as déchiré la moitié, teint l'autre… Et rend moi mon journal immédiatement !

Terence : Mais… Mais… Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est Marcus !

Daphné, en hurlant : C'est aussi de ta faute ! Tu aurais pu le retenir, ou le dénoncer !

_La blonde se précipite ensuite vers Marcus, qui se dépêchait de sortir de la salle commune pour ne pas subir le courroux de Daphné. Terence, lui, reste debout à sa place, en se tenant les deux joues._

Terence, ironique : Super ! C'est la semaine de la baffe, alors lâchez vous tous sur moi !

_Astoria, qui passait par hasard à se moment là, s'arrête et en profite pour lui en donner une, puis elle repart tranquillement en direction de son dortoir._

Adrian, mort de rire : Je t'en aurais bien donné une aussi ce soir, mais… Tu as parlé de « semaine de la baffe ». Alors moi, j'attends demain. Rien ne presse, Terryne.

.

* * *

Mouarf, le pauvre quand même. Comment je m'acharne ! Et j'aime Adriiiiian

Encore un avec les histoires de gifle après celui-ci ^^

Euh... Avis par Review ?

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott-Higgs._


	20. Gifle 3

Un petit nouveau, qui fait suite à "Gifle 1 et 2" :)

Cela se passe une semaine après ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

Gifle 3

.

.

_Marinella et Terence sont ensembles dans le parc de l'école._

Marinella, confuse : Oh, excuse-moi Terence ! J'avoue que ma réaction était quelque peu exagérée… Je n'aurais pas du te gifler et te donner un coup de poing…

Terence, troublé et plus que satisfait : Ce n'est pas grave, Ella…

_Alors que Marinella s'approchait dangereusement du visage de Terence pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci, le jeune homme se sentit comme fortement secoué._

Adrian, impatient : Mais punaise ! Cela fait plus de dix minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller !

_Terence émerge doucement de son sommeil, et se redresse sur son lit._

Terence, endormi : T'as foutu mon rêve dans la bouse de dragon, là.

Adrian, narquois : Bien fait. En attendant, il te reste à peine un quart d'heure pour te doucher, t'habiller, prendre ton petit déjeuné, terminer ton astronomie et faire ton sac. Top chrono !

.

* * *

Mouarf, le pauvre quand même. Comment je m'acharne ! Et j'aime Adriiiiian

Euh... Avis par Review ?

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott-Higgs._


	21. Manger 1

Certaines personnes risquent de reconnaitre... quelqu'un à travers Terence... (A)

Non, pas moi, bien sur. Brefouiiiiiille, lisez ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Manger, parti 1 : Une matinée normale pour Terence.

.

.

_A sept heures, à son réveil._

Terence, pas encore très réveillé : J'ai faim.

Adrian, lassé : Je sais, donc ta gueule. T'as toujours faim.

Terence, boudeur : Même pas vrai.

Adrian : Si tu le dis.

.

_A dix heures, en cours de Potion, deux heures après avoir pris son petit déjeuner._

Terence : J'ai faim.

Théodore : Même avec les odeurs infectes, t'as faim ? Et juste après le petit déjeuner ? T'es vraiment un goinfre.

Terence, boudeur : Même pas vrai.

Théodore : Si tu le dis.

.

_A onze heures, en cours de Métamorphose, trois heures après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, ainsi qu'un en-cas à dix heures trente._

Terence : J'ai faim.

Daphné : J'm'en fous complètement.

Terence, grognon, augmente le volume sonore : J'ai faim !

Daphné, s'entrainant à un sort sur un oiseau : Ta gueule, ou je te fais bouffer les plumes de ce piaf pour rassasier ta faim, et par la même occasion, ne plus t'entendre.

Terence, grognon : Sans façon, merci quand même…

Daphné : Nous sommes d'accord. T'as toujours faim. Et en plus, t'es con. Cela n'arrange rien !

Terence, boudeur : Même pas vrai.

Daphné : Si tu le dis.

.

_A midi, en l'heure marquant la fin des cours de la matinée. Terence sort de sa salle en courant, pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle._

Terence, les yeux qui brille de bonheur : Mangeeeeeeeeer ! Viiiite !

_Astoria, qui sort en même temps d'une salle, le croise et fait mine de ne pas le connaitre._

Astoria, tête baissée : Je ne le connais pas… Ce n'est pas mon cousin, je ne le connais pas… Argh !

_Terence la voit et sourit._

Terence : Asto ! Comment vas-tu ?

Astoria, moue faussement interrogative : T'es qui toi ? Moi ne pas te connaitre, alors toi dégager. Merci.

Terence, fronce les sourcils : Gné ? Euh… Tu es sure que tu vas bien, Asto ?

Astoria, chuchotant : Oui oui, je vais bien, moi ! C'est juste que tu fous tellement la honte, que je fais genre je te connais pas. Salut !

Terence : Mais j'ai faim…

Astoria, amusée malgré elle : Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. T'as toujours faim, de toute façon.

Terence, boudeur : Même pas vrai.

Astoria, souriante : Si tu le dis.

.

* * *

Mouarf, le pauvre. Il a tout le temps faim, je le plaint (A)

Notez bien que j'ai mis "numéro 1" . :B Mwouhahaha

Euh... Avis par Review ?

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott-Higgs._


	22. Manger 2

Un petit nouveau, qui fait suite à "Manger 1" :)

Cela se passe l'après-midi ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

Manger, partie 2 : Une après-midi normale pour Terence.

.

.

.

_Vers treize heures, après le déjeuner, Terence sort de la grande salle en compagnie d'Astoria, Marinella, Adrian et Daphné._

Terence : J'ai faim.

Daphné, à bout : Bordel, Terryne ! Tu sors de table !

Adrian : Il fait exprès, ce n'est pas possible…

Astoria : J'y crois pas… T'as combien d'estomac ?

Marinella : T'as toujours faim, Terence.

Terence : Même pas vrai.

Marinella, sèchement : J'ai toujours raison. Ta gueule.

.

_À seize heures, officiellement l'heure indispensable du gouter, et pour Terence, impensable à manquer ! Sauf que… Notre Serpentard est en colle. Obligé de faire des devoirs supplémentaires avec le professeur McGonagall, il est encore dans sa salle._

Terence, grognant dans sa barbe : J'ai faim… J'ai faim… J'ai faim… J'ai faim… J'ai faim… J'ai faim… J'ai faim…

_La sonnerie retentit à dix sept heures._

Terence : Yihaaaaaaa !

_Terence sort de la salle le plus rapidement possible, en ignorant les appels de McGo pour qu'il range son désordre. Terence regarde ensuite dans son sac pour attraper son en-cas._

Terence, paniqué : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, c'pas possible ! Nan, nan, nan, nan ! Où est ce foutu gâteau ? J'ai faim !

_Le Serpentard continue de fouiller, mais… Le gâteau n'est pas dans son sac. Adrian, qui l'attendait pas très loin, l'entend et se dirige vers lui._

Adrian, sourire en coin : Tu cherches quoi ?

Terence, horrifié : Mon gâteau ! Aide-moi, Pupuce ! Pitié ! Je te ferai tes devoirs pendant une semaine…

Adrian, amusé : Je n'ai pas envie de voir ma moyenne chuter, merci.

Terence : Mais aide moi à le retrouver, j'ai faim !

Adrian : T'as toujours faim.

Terence : Même pas vrai.

Adrian : Si tu le dis. Il était comment ce gâteau ?

Terence, les yeux brillant et l'air rêveur : Hum, voyons… Emballé, moelleux, fondant, goûteux, aux pépites de chocolat…

Adrian, sourire en coin : Oh, je vois… Tu veux parler de ce truc ?

_Adrian sort alors un emballage vide de sa poche et l'agite sous le nez de son ami._

Terence, épouvanté : Mais c'était mon gâteau…

Adrian, soupire amusé : Oui, "c'était"… Maintenant, il ne reste plus que ce cadavre de lui… Tiens, je te l'offre en souvenir.

_Terence prend alors l'emballage entre les doigts, le regard vide._

Terence : Mais… J'ai faim !

Adrian : T'as toujours faim.

Terence : Même pas vrai. Mais là, tu vois… J'ai envie de te bouffer en contrepartie, espèce de gros con ! C'était mon gâteauuuu ! Et j'ai faim ! Et j'ai plus rien ! Et...

Adrian : Mange ta main et garde l'autre pour demain. Ou plutôt, pour ce soir. Parce que tu ne tiendrais pas jusque demain…

Terence : Mpf…

Adrian, narquois : Et bouffe ta langue aussi, tant qu'on y est. Comme ça, on t'entendra moins.

.

* * *

Mouarf, le pauvre. Sacré Adrian (A)

Euh... Avis par Review ?

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott-Higgs._


	23. Raison ou Tord ?

Un petit nouveau, sorti de mon cerveau tordu ;p J'ai sorti ça à mon frère... Ne vous inquiétez pas, je songe à la cure.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

Raison ou tord ?

.

.

.

_Terence et Daphné font leurs devoirs de vacances ensembles, tandis qu'Astoria se balance sur sa chaise, en les observant._

Terence : Mais non, Daphné. T'as faux, j'te dis.

Daphné : Ta bouche, Terence. J'ai raison, j'te dis.

Terence : Non, c'est moi !

Daphné : T'es fou toi, c'est moi !

Terence : Mais regarde, si tu…

Daphné, en le coupant sèchement : Pff, j'ai raison et t'as tord. J'ai toujours raison, et jamais tord. J'ai raison même quand j'ai tord, parce que de toute façon, t'as toujours tord, même quand t'as raison. Pigé ?

Astoria, hilare : Euh… Sœurette ? Répète pour voir… ?

Daphné répète alors sa phrase, devant une Astoria pliée de rire, et un Terence blasé.

Terence : Bon, d'accord. T'as gagné, je te donne raison… Mais promet moi de ne jamais répéter ton espèce de mini-discours, d'accord ?

Daphné, narquoise : Cela ne dépend que de toi, Terence…

.

* * *

Oui, c'était nul. :)

Euh... Avis par Review ?

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Nott-Higgs._


	24. Cervelle de Dragon

Un nouveau pour mon retour ! J'vous préviens, toujours aussi débile, mon cerveau!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

Cervelle de dragon

.

.

.

_Terence, Astoria et Daphné sont de nouveau en camping entre cousins, mais cette fois-ci, sorcier. Vint l'heure de manger._

Terence, en engloutissant son sandwich : J'ai faim. Encore.

Astoria, en train de manger : T'as toujours faim.

Terence, innocemment : Mais non. Tu me donnes un bout de ton sandwich ? C'est au fromage non ?

_Astoria acquiesce et soupire, puis lui tend son sandwich pour le laisse croquer un bout, dans l'espoir d'avoir ensuite la paix._

Daphné, narquoise : Mauvaise idée, petite sœur.

Astoria, méfiante : Et tu ne manges pas tout… !

_Terence prend le sandwich et n'en fais qu'une bouchée avant qu'Astoria n'ait pu finir sa phrase._

Terence, la bouche pleine : Ah... Ah bah… Bah pardon... Fallait le dire avant.

_Astoria se retient de lui sauter à la gorge. Daphné, elle, mange pendant que Terence observe avec convoitise son sandwich._

Terence, envieux : Et le tiens, c'est à quoi ?

_Daphné, par bonté extrême, lui tend. Terence, tout content, le prend et croque généreusement dedans, avant d'avaler sa bouchée sans en apprécier le goût._

Daphné, très sérieuse, une fois qu'il a avalé : Pâté de cervelle de dragon.

_Terence se fige, et lui retend le sandwich, avant de se lever puis de se diriger vers la sortie de la tente._

Terence, sortant : Je vais vomir, je reviens.

_Choquée, Astoria regarde sa sœur._

Daphné, la regardant, une fois seule avec elle : Tu me prends pour qui ? C'est de la confiture. Mais voilà comment éloigner les abrutis de ton déjeuner, Toria.

.

* * *

Oui, c'était nul, merci pour l'ovation. o:)

Euh... Avis par Review ?

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia LESTRANGE-Nott._


	25. Le puzzle

Un petit nouveau, complètement nul, mais bon, c'est du brut, comme vous le savvez.

Bonne lecture ! (:

* * *

.

Le puzzle.

.

.

.

_Depuis plusieurs heures, Terence était installé sur la table du salon, à se creuser la tête pour assembler un puzzle magique._

Astoria, en arrivant : Bah… Toujours pas finis ce puzzle ?

Terence, désespéré et soupirant : Mais non ! C'est trop dur ! Sur le modèle de la boite, ils n'ont même pas mis les mêmes couleurs que sur les pièces… Et comme le dessin bouge, je galère…

_Astoria prend la boite et observe tour à tour le dessin de la boite et les pièces éparpillées sur la table par son cousin._

Astoria, amusée et narquoise : Ah... Ah bah… Bah… Et si tu prenais le bon modèle ?

Terence, incrédule, haussant un sourcil : Quoi… ?

_Astoria sourit et prend une deuxième boite de puzzle posée plus loin, retire le dessus, puis lui tend._

Terence, en la prenant pour regarder : Ah… Ah oui… Oui… En effet. J'ai dû inversé tantôt…

_Astoria, souriante, laisse donc son cousin finir son puzzle, qui l'achève assez rapidement._

Astoria, une fois qu'il a finit, regarde sa montre : Record battu. Tu as mis moins de trois jours pour finir quelque chose destiné aux 8 –12 ans.

.

* * *

Oui, c'était nul. :)

Euh... Avis par Review ?

Bisous bisous !_ Constancia Lestrange-Higgs._


	26. Mission

MOUHAHAHAHHA, de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!

Ps: /!\ , bonjour.

* * *

.

Mission.

.

_Terence et Marcus sont en mission pour le Lord. Le premier vise alors une victime, mais pensant à autre chose, il ne se décide pas à lancer de sort._

Marcus, agacé : Bon, tu lances quelque chose, ou on se fossilise ?

Terence : Euh… Je lance quoi ?

_La victime au sol, qui se trouve être Théodore Nott le traitre à son sang, se redresse et fixe Terence._

Théodore : Tu lances ta mère, abruti !

Marcus, _en lui donnant un coup de pied au visage_ : Ton père !

Terence, amusé : Ta grand-mère !

Théodore, _qui gémit en se tenant son nez ensanglanté_ : Ta sœur, Flint !

Marcus : Je n'ai point de sœur, alors ta tante !

Théodore : Ton chien !

Terence_, amusé, baisse sa baguette puisqu'il a oublié ce qu'il devait faire_ : Ta chienne !

Marcue et Théodore, _exaspérés et syncro_ : Ta gueule.

* * *

.

Keukeu, je suis encore vivante, malheureusement pour vous, mouhahahaha.

Note : J'avais marqué « baise sa baguette » au lieu de « baisse ». *jesors*

Bisousbisouuuus.

Constancia Lestrange-Nott.


	27. Vomis

J'vous préviens... Ca craint. Et Snapou, promis j'écriiiis autre chose après!

* * *

.

Vomis.

.

_Une fille de Gryffondor rentre dans la grande salle et s'avance doucement entre la table des Gryffondor et celle des Serpentard, pour aller prendre son déjeuner._

Adrian,_ rieur_ : Deux galions que tu ne le fais pas.

Marcus, _avec un sourire en coin_ : Pari tenu, prépare tes thunes.

Marcus se sert alors un grand café, dans lequel il rajoute le plus de sel possible. Puis, brusquement, il le boit en entier, non sans grimacer et tirer la langue.

Marcus : Putain, c'est dégueulasse comme truc à boire…

_Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur son banc. Après s'être levé, le Serpentard se précipita le plus rapidement possible vers la fille qui marchait, avant qu'elle n'aille s'installer._

Marcus,_ se tenant le ventre, très pâle_ : Hé, Weaslette…

_Elle le regarde en froncant les sourcils, méfiante également._

Ginny : Quoi ?

_Marcus se baissa alors, et se mit à vomir au sol, en visant ses chaussures. Mais la rousse se recula pour l'éviter en poussant un cri._

Ginny, _horrifiée et hurlant_ : Non mais, ça va pas dans ta tête, Flint ?

Marcus,_ en se redressant et s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche_ : Ton couple avec Potter. Il me fout la gerbe. Je tenais à te le signaler. Trop classe, je sais.

.

* * *

Voili voilou... *sors* Ca vous a pluuuu? revieeew?

CLN.


	28. Boulette

Bien le bonsoir, voici un nouveau petit cadeau! (Pondu en cours, forcément, je me faisais aussi chier que Terence, hein...)

Ze vous n'aime.

* * *

.

Boulette.

.

Terence s'ennuie en cours, alors il fait des boulettes de parchemin et les envoie sur ses camarades.

Terence : Bonjour, je m'appelle Terence Higgs, j'ai 17 ans, et je lance des boulettes de parchemin sur mes amis.

Daphné : Bonjour, si tu continue, je vais t'éclater la tronche contre ta table.

Marcus : Bonjour, bonne idée, je vais faire pareil !

Astoria : Bonjour, ne vous demandez plus pourquoi « boulette » est le féminin de « boulet ». La réponse est devant vous, et elle s'appelle Terryne.

.

* * *

Je sais, c'est nul.

PS : Moi aussi je suis une boulette, je sais.


	29. Marée Haute

Bonsoiiiiiiir,

J'ai mis du temps à poster et écrire, parce que bon, avec ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, pas trop le temps *_* Mais me voilààà.

Comme d'hab, c'est de l'humour pourri. Bonne lecture!

* * *

.

Marée haute.

.

.

.

_Marcus se ballade sur une promenade bétonnée, au bord d'une plage du sud de l'Angleterre. Il s'ennuie, regarde le ciel, s'ennuie de nouveau, frappe du pied dans un caillou en trainant des pieds, regarde l'heure, s'ennuie de nouveau… Lorsque soudain, il entend un cri qui vient de l'eau. Il se tourne et s'avance vers le rebord, sans descendre sur le sable, puisque la marrée est haute. Le Serpentard remarque alors une fille blonde, assez éloignée du bord, qui s'agite dans l'eau pour essayer de rejoindre les rochers du bord._

Une fille, en le voyant : Vous pouvez m'aider s'il vous plait ?

_Sans attendre, Marcus regarde autour de lui pour voir comment venir à son secours, et ne sachant que faire, il sort discrètement sa baguette et fais apparaitre une corde pour aider la moldue. La jeune demoiselle en détresse l'attrape donc une fois qu'il la lance, et Marcus la tire jusqu'au bord._

La fille, en montant les escaliers : Oh, merci ! J'avais une crampe !

_Elle était courbée et se tenait le mollet en le massant. Lorsque la blonde releva la tête vers Marcus pour le remercier et embrasser sa joue, ce dernier soupira de déception, et la poussa dans l'eau alors qu'elle lui souriait gentiment._

Marcus, en bougonnant : Belle de loin, mais loin d'être belle.

_Il reprit alors son chemin, en mettant les mains dans ses poches, tandis que la jeune fille criait de colère et essayait de nouveau de rejoindre le bord._

.

* * *

Review (a) ?

Bisouuuuus, Constancia.


	30. Entrainement

_Bonsoiiiiiiir, je suis vivante, et de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Voici le petit dernier... Et oui, déjà. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_._

Entrainement

_._

_._

_Terence s'entraine avec son père, qui veut l'initier à la magie noire et au combat, dans le but de le présenter à son maitre, Lord Voldemort. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, Nataël est exaspéré et décide de tout revoir, jusqu'à la base de la magie la plus simple qui soit en ce bas monde._

Le père, sérieux : Règle numéro 18, ne jamais baisser sa garde.

Terence, qui regardait une masse informe du côté des arbres, se tourne vers son géniteur.

Terence, en se tournant vers lui sans cacher son regard interrogateur : Hein ? Quoi ?

Le père : Hum… Bon… Je crois qu'on se contentera de te déguiser en fille pour t'utiliser comme appât. Il y aura moins de travail, parce que là, ce n'est juste pas possible.

_Le Mangemort tourna alors les talons pour rejoindre le Manoir, convaincue que malgré la fin de sa scolarité et études magiques survenue, jamais son fils Terence ne changerait. __Mais après tout, c'est comme cela qu'on l'a toujours apprécié, non ? Fidèle à lui-même._

_D'ailleurs, il a encore faim. Très faim._

* * *

o

** Comme la moldus qui a écrit cette fin bidon ! Voilà... On est arrivé à la fin des vignettes sur la petite bande de Serpentard, j'avais en effet prévu d'en faire une trentaine. Mais j'en prévoie d'autres, surement plus... sombres. Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, malgré mon humour bidon habituel !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivis Haha ! **


End file.
